Brokenhearted
by RW28
Summary: Aria is brokenhearted when she discovers that Ezra was Alli's boyfriend. Can Jason help her? Jaria Story
1. Chapter 1 Discovery

Aria was breathless from the kiss with Ezra but when she saw Jason watching them her smile fell. He was carrying the box with Ally's stuff and he looked hurt.

–I'll be waiting in the car- Ezra said to her. Aria went to Jason and tried to say

-Jason I ….

-Save it. I know you're unavailable but I never thought that you will be the same as Allison and date her ex-boyfriend- Jason turned to go back to the house. When Aria said

-You lie Ezra never knew Alli , you're hurt and want me to suffer.

- You really think that I will do something that low and I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong you're not anymore that pink-haired girl. Look in the box there's hidden compartment where Alli kept one of her diaries and there is a photo from her and Ezra in the diary.

Jason went in the house while Aria took the box and went to Ezra's car.

-What was all that about –Ezra asked?

-Nothing. Jason told me something but it was probably a lie. Can you take me home? I need to do something I will call you later to tell you when to come tomorrow so we can tell my parents about us.

After Ezra dropped her home Aria went to her room and immediately opened the box. She poured the content one her bed and started looking for the hidden compartment she was sure there wasn't one and that Jason was lying but when she found a dent and press it a door opened and inside there was a diary with shaking hands she took it and opened it and Gasped.


	2. Chapter 2 Messages

Disclaimer I don't own PLL if i did Aria and Jason would be together.

AN: Also how cool is that Ezra is A. I want to thank you to all of you who read my first chapter. i know that it wasn't very good but i'll improve and if someone wants to be my beta please pm me. I'll try to update sooner but i'm very busy this month so expect only one or 2 chapters to the end of this month and i will try to update every week in October.

Aria was in shock. She could not believe what she was seeing. In the diary there was a photo of Alison and Ezra kissing. Her heart was broken in thousands pieces. She wanted to rip the photo in pieces but she couldn't because she had a feeling that she will need it later. She curled in a ball on her bad and started crying after her tears dried out she fell asleep. When she woke up it was morning and she didn't want to face anyone so when her mum come into her room she said that she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't go to school today. Ella let her stay because she saw that her daughter was brokenhearted even if she didn't say anything to her. After Ella left Aria check her phone to see if she had missed messages. She had 6 messages. The first one was from Spencer:

_Aria I told Ezra that u went to see Jason and that I think he was dangerous did he come to get u. S_

She wrote to her.

_I knew that you meant well but it was better if u trusted in me. I need to tell u sth. Tomorrow cuz I don't feel so good today . Ar_

The next message was from Hannah

_Aria . Are u okay ? U were distracted today and I knew you went to see Jason today I hope he didn't hurt you .H _

Aria replied :

_Hannah. I'm not okay I found out sth terrible I can't tell you now. Come tomorrow cuz I won't be coming to school today. Jason isn't the bad guy. Ar_

_Aria u need to be careful I know that u have feelings for Jason even if you denied but he is the bad guy he could be Alli's killer. Ezra is a good guy and he loves u. Em_

_What irony_ Aria thought to herself _Jason is the good guy and Ezra the bad guy but I couldn't tell her through message because A may be tracking the phones_.

_Em u don't know a thing. Jason is a good guy. I need to tell u sth. I'm not feeling well today. Come tomorrow. Ar_

_Aria when should I come to tell your parents about us u said that u will text me. Love Ezra_

_I can't face him today and he could be Alli's killer , I need to read the diary _ -Aria thought to herself and started writing replay

_Ezra don't come today. My parents are very busy today. Also I won't be able to see you today. Love Aria _

_Aria u need to destroy the box Jason give you or I will tell your parents about Ezra. Also stay away from my brother I don't want you to be with him u have Ezra. Kisses –A_

_Why A want me destroy the box could it be that there is something here that could tell me who is A and why to stay away from Jason ? What I'm going to do ? No I can't destroy the box and the only one who could help me is Jason. I'm gonna text him to come here now I don't care if he sees me in this state. _Aria wrote a text message to Jason

_Jason could you come to my house I need to talk about you. Aria_

Aria left the phone and went downstairs and grabbed one Ben&Jerry and went back upstairs. She checked to see if Jason wrote her back.

_I'll be there in a hour. Jason _


	3. Chapter 3 Talk and going away

Disclaimer I don't own PLL and don't make a profit by writing this

AN:\ This is not my best chapter but I haven't updated in so long so decided to post it, without making a changes. Tell me what you think.

Chapter 3

Aria was sitting in her room eating ice-cream and listening to sad songs. She was waiting for Jason to come so they could talk. While waiting she thought about all the moments she had with Ezra and while looking back she started to see that Ezra never loved her, only made her think that he loves her. He didn't want to introduce her to his friends. When she pursued him to be together, he gave up too quickly. Whenever she started getting close to another boy, then he comes in and says that he loves her. First it was with Noah. When she started to feel something about Noah he says that he loves her. She wanted to tell her parents for weeks and now because she again started getting closer to Jason, he shows up again to tell her that they will tell her parents.

She was ecstatic then and if it wasn't for the box and Jason's words, her parents would've known about her and Ezra. She was sure they'll try to stop them from seeing each other but they will find some way to be together and that would've convinced her that she loves him and he her. She wanted to be mad at Jason for ruining her happiness but that was until she had the scary thought. What if Ezra is A? After that thought she started thinking about her relationship with Ezra and get to the conclusion that Ezra never loved her. So the only thing left was to break up with him. She needs to find a good excuse for why is he breaking up with him. In that moment she heard the doorbell and went downstairs to open the door.

Jason was standing outside looking good in the jeans and the simple t-shirt.

"Hi. Aria"  
"Hi. Come in Jason"-Aria said and led him into the living room.  
"So I must say I was surprised to hear from you, I thought that you hated me"-Jason said.  
"I could never hate you and I was quite mad at you at first. Until I had a startling thought and discovered that you had me saved from a very bad relationship"-Aria said and sat down on the couch and gestured for Jason to do the same.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out from me"- said Jason.

"No. You shouldn't be sorry. I'm glad that you told me because I was going to make the biggest mistake by letting my parents know about us and with that destroying my relationship with them. Jason I need to tell you something"  
"What"  
"Promise me that you will listen the whole story and not interrupt me until I'm finished then I will answer your questions."  
"Ok. I promise."

Then Aria told Jason about A starting from when she come back from listened and he was dying to ask her something but he was patient and waited until Aria told him everything. After Aria was finished she took a deep breath and took a sip from the coke.

"So this A person started sending you messages when you come back and all of you were together again?"

"Yeah"

"Interesting Why did he start sending you texts then and not before?"  
"Don't know. Maybe he found something "

"Alli's diaries. I know that she had more than one diary since I have seen her writing in three different diaries through the years. I found the diary that I gave you in my room hidden in the ventilation gird. " –said Jason and he looked towards me.

"I never knew that Alli had a diaries and you're right A has found some of her diaries and that's how they know all our secrets. Must be someone who was really close to her, because Alli never told us and we were her best friends. I think Ezra could be A since he knew her and from the photo they looked really close. Do you read her diary?"-asked Aria.

"No. I only saw the photo when I first found it and then I told you about the box and didn't have time to read it. Do you read it?"-asked Jason.

"No. I was too shocked when I first saw the photo and spent the night crying and sleeping and this morning I didn't have time. Also I was scared to be seen reading it since A is always watching us, they may be watching us right now I just hope they haven't bugged this room."-said Aria and Jason went to her and gave her a long hug.

"I'm sorry Aria, that you had to get through all this alone, but not anymore I will do everything that I can to help you."

"It's not your fault. I just wish I was able to spend a week without caring about A's next plan"

"Why don't we leave Rosewood and go somewhere where we can read Alli's diary on peace and not worry about A "

"I promised the girls that I will talk with them today. Also we can't leave since A's following us everywhere "

"I have a plan, but you need to dress. We will go to your school where you will talk with the girls at lunch break. Pack a bag with the bare necessities for travel. Clothes and food we will buy there. I don't tell you where we go because it's possible A its watching us and may try to stop us. You will need to leave the mobile phone here"-said Jason and I can see from his eyes that he had some plan. I decided to trust him and went upstairs to change and pack the few things that I will need.

I saw the girls coming into the cafeteria and went to them.

"Hey girls" –I said.

"Aria. What are you doing here we thought you were sick at home"-said Emilly and gave me a hug.

"Listen. I need to get away for a few days, I discovered something but I need to be away from A."- I said to them.

"Aria, where are you going and what did you discovered"-said Spencer.  
"Spence don't talk to Ezra anymore and stay away from him, he's probably A but I need to find more evidence. See this"-Aria took the photo of Alli and Ezra and gave it to Spencer.

"Oh my god. Aria I don't know what to say"-said Spencer.

"Don't say anything.I told Jason about A and we are going away for a few weeks"- I said and saw Jason coming with a bag over his shoulder.

"Guys here is my mobile phone. Keep it with you but I need to break up with Ezra and since I can't face him I'll send him a text"-Aria said and wrote a quick text on her mobile.

_Ezra we are over. I don't want to see you anymore at all. Ar_

Aria gave her phone to Spencer and then Jason came over to where Aria and the girls were standing and said:

"Aria come on. We need to go and Spencer I know that you don't trust me but I would never hurt my sister nor you and your friends"

"Why should I trust you?"-spat Spencer.

"Since I'm your half-brother and I think A knows that since Alli knew it before me"-Jason responded calmly, while Spence was shocked and succeeded to stutter a

"What?"

"Your father is my biological father I found out recently but couldn't tell you because he forbade me."-Jason took Aria's hand and led her away while leaving Spencer, Hannah and Emily speechless.

Jason didn't stop to take his car and lead her to her mother's car and got inside and they went to Philadelphia. Where Jason left her mother's car at a parking space near the hospital and then they took a cab to the aerodrome. They went inside and bought a tickets to the next flight to California and then her and Jason went into one of the bathrooms where Aria dressed herself as boy and Jason put on a black wig and brown contacts and dressed himself as a cowboy and then both of them separately went out and got out from the terminal and took a cab and went to the train station and took a train to Washington DC. In Washington they took a plane to Paris which was their final destination or so she thought.


End file.
